Amores Tiernos
by gin-ynia
Summary: Ginny se despierta mareada en un sillon ¿ por que razón? Capi 6...
1. Default Chapter

Amores Tiernos  
  
Harry Potter acababa de ver como un atractivo muchacho del equipo de quiddicht de Hupplepluf un año mayor que el , se acercaba muy in apropiadamente a Virginia Weasley o para los amigos ginny. Cosa que no le gusto nada.  
  
Así que cuando ella entro en la sala común le pregunto:  
  
-Ginny  
  
-Ah hola, Harry!  
  
Umm, antes hablabas con un amigo tuyo?  
  
No , en realidad no es un amigo mío pero últimamente le ha dado por hablarme y bueno me lo encuentro más que antes , pero no se , al igual son imaginaciones mías!!  
  
Bueno Harry tengo que irme he quedado con Luna .  
  
Pero harry no respondió estaba concentrado pensando en como matar a  
cierto alumno de Hupplepluf! ( UY QUE MALO!!!)  
  
Harry?  
  
Bueno me voy  
  
Y con esto ginny se marcho. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Cuando Harry reacciono se encontró solo en la sala común con unas ganas tremendas de matar a alguien!  
  
¡ Donde esta todo el mundo! - se pregunto desconcertado  
  
Bueno saldré a pasear , me ara bien - pensó mientras salía de sala común  
  
Iba caminando distraído cuando de repente choco con algo ( ¡en realidad alguien!)  
  
Lo siento  
  
No pasa nada - contesto una voz que le sonaba pero no sabia de donde.  
  
En ese momento Harry levanto la para encontrarse con... (¡ Tachan,  
tachan!)  
  
TÚ . TÚ  
  
Yo que? - pregunto el chico desconcertado  
  
Tu no eres jugador de l'equipo de Hupelppluf? ( YA HABREIS ADIVINADO QUIEN ES!!)  
  
Si así es! - contesto orgulloso el chico  
  
Porque lo preguntas?  
  
Bueno es que te vi. hablar con Ginny - contesto harry no muy amablemente  
  
Ginny?  
  
Si una pelirroja , con pecas y delgada!  
  
Ah! Te refieres a Gin!  
  
¡Gin!!!!!! La llama Gin! Con tanta confianza como si el fuera algo  
importante para ella!!!!!!!! Pero que se cree!!!  
  
emmm Oye me tengo que ir , ya nos veremos - dijo harry caminando hacia la sala común otra vez.  
  
Em claro ha sido un placer hablar contigo! Adiós Potter!  
  
Mientras caminaba:  
Tengo que hacer algo! No puedo dejar que ese tipo se le acerque asi como  
asi!!! Ademas porque no dejo de engañarme ya!!! Me gusta y mucho!!!! Ya  
esta decido habra que hacer algo pero si se vas con otro yo .. No se que  
haria!! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dos horas después en la sala común:  
  
Harry ¿ Me podrias ayudar con esta tarea de encantamientos?  
  
Si claro  
  
Que no entiendes Ginny?  
  
Pues aquí el segundo ejercicio - dijo ginny señalando el papel  
  
Ah es fácil , solo tienes que levantar la mano y mientras la giras decir Canticus!  
  
Oh gracias Harry!  
  
De nada - repondio este sonriendo  
  
Harry se quedo en silencio miarandoa ginny detenidamente  
  
Harry?  
  
si?  
  
Puedes dejar de mirarme así?  
  
Como? Si no te miro de ninguna manera- dijo harry de manera inocente  
  
Que si! Vamos deja de hacerlo- casi suplico ginny  
  
El que?- dijo("angelito") Harry acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de ginny.  
  
Yo, Harry..- Ginny no sabia que decir ni hacer, así que se levanto de u golpe y dijo  
  
Creo que tengo que ir a la biblioteca.  
  
Harry solo sonrío  
  
Bueno me voy - dijo una Ginny muy nerviosa  
  
Y se dirigió a la dama gorda con harry siguiéndola con la mirada. 


	2. Esa persona especial

Amores Tiernos  
  
Capitulo 2: Esa persona especial  
  
Iba caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose según ella había dicho a su amiga Luna a la biblioteca pero en realidad no quería ir a ningún lugar solo deseaba pasear. Pasear y pensar eso es lo que necesito!- se decía ginny en ese momento.  
  
Pero de pronto algo o más bien alguien la empuja hacia una clase y cuando se recupera del empujón se encuentra en la clase de encantamientos ahora desierta. Ginny pudo notar como la persona que l'havia empujado estaba detrás suyo y rápidamente se volteo.  
  
Que. Shisss tranquila yo. lo siento. ¿Te hecho daño? No, estoy bien.  
Un largoooo silencio  
  
Em Supongo que querrás saber para que te he metido aquí.  
  
En eso momento por la cabeza de Ginny pasaban muchas cosas, en realidad  
no tantas es más se podría decir que havia una que ganaba a las otras  
por muchos puntos pero no se quería hacer ilusiones y se dijo a si misma  
que seria algo de su hermano o por el estilo (ya que después del  
acercamiento repentino que tuvieron cierto día no había habido nada de  
nada).  
  
Emss... Si , claro dime. Bien pues yo,. Mira tu sabes que con todas estas cosas tenebrosas que han pasado yo me he sentido muy mal por todas las muertes y injusticias. Si lo sé Harry - dijo con tono comprensivo Pues la cosa es que yo durante un tiempo no pude sonreír ¡¡ Me sentía tan mal!! Pero surgió una persona que me hizo volver a sonreír, alguien que hace tiempo que estaba allí pero a la aún no conocía.  
En ese momento Ginny parecía un tomate ("claro quien no").  
  
Ya habrás adivinado quien es esa persona especial.  
  
¿Especial? - dijo ginny sin saber que decir.  
  
Si, especial para mi.  
  
Harry ("el muy pillín") dijo esto acercándose a ginny dos pasos ¡en resumen! Quedando muy cerca de esta.  
  
¿No dices nada? - pregunto Harry preocupada.  
  
Pero Ginny no decía palabra  
Harry haciendo el último esfuerzo dijo:  
  
- Ginny me ha costado horrores decirte esto y me ha dolido mucha que  
otros chicos se acerquen a ti pero aún me duele mucho más que tu ahora  
no me respondas nada.  
  
Y con eso salio del aula. Pero antes de que "su personita especial" pudiera moverse, retrocedió y le dijo:  
  
Ahora debo irme pero ya hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Ginny solo alcanzo a mover la cabeza, ya que, con ese simple gesto a  
Harry le valió y se fue volando (es una expresión).  
  
Gracias a todas las lectoras y lo de " es una expresión" es para que luego no me digan por el castillo no se puede ir con escoba o algo!!!  
  
Y las muchachitas a las que tengo que agradecer su apollo son:  
  
Mep1 , Bere Radcliffe, Storm-X, Ginny-LUNALLENA , Lain, Luadica, Rakshah , Siria Atlante, Lucía, Mony-cato, Suky black, Kmila, Neus y ginny142003.  
  
Pero contestare uno:  
  
Pues ginny ya ves ¡ lo continue!!! Espero que este segundo capi te guste y tambien espero poder hablar contigo ¡!!! No se enviame un mensaje de correo donde me digas cuando te conectas y como yo miro cada dia si tengo correo bueno cada dos dias ¡!! Vale? Bye , nos vemos!! 


	3. Pensando

Amores Tiernos 

Capitulo 3: Pensando 

Bueno antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por haber estado tres meses sin escribir!! Lo siento pero estuve muy atareada ¡! Y la verdad tampoco no tenia animos para escribir porque el resultado de los dos capis anteriores no me habían dejado muy satisfecha pero  mira el otro dia al estar en navidad pues lo leí y el ultimo capi no esta tan mal , es muy corto  ¡!eso si!! Jiji Ginny se quedo un buen rato paralizada  en la clase de pociones  y cuando por fin se "desperto" decidio ir a descansar un rato para reflexionar sobre la  confecion que le acabava de hacer su querido harry. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

En ese mismo instante junto al lago un chico de cabello revuelto negro azabache y ojos verdes  pensava  en lo que acabava de hacer.

Vale si !! Dije que tenia que hacer algo pero me he pasado!! Como se me ocurre decirle que es mi persona especial!! Porfavor debe pensar que  soy un baboso desesperado y ademas cursi!!- se reprochaba harry.

Pero pensándolo bien por lo menos ahora ya se lo he dicho, ya he hecho todo lo que tenia que hacer ahora todo esta en sus manos.

En ese momento aparecio Hermione que como no venia de la biblioteca .

- Hola Harry . Oye has visto Ron? Es que habiamos quedado para estudiar , ya sabes para lo TIMOS.

- Bueno conociéndole  se debe haber escondido! – contesto divertido Harry.

- Ha ha , pues no debería hacerlo estos exámenes son muy importantes y yo lo único que quiero es ayudarle !!- contesto un pelín ofendida.

- Era broma! No te enojes!!! Debe estar hablando con Dean y Seymour y se le habrá pasado la hora ¡! – contesto harry intentando arreglarlo.

- Genial se le habrá olvidado , yo le hago un hueco  en mi tiempo , que como bien sabes últimamente con los timos y todo pues me cuesta encontrar tiempo hasta para mi misma!! Y el señorito no se presenta!!!! – No definitivamente no lo había arreglado incluso lo había empeorado.

Pero antes de que harry pudiera empeorarlo aún mas  , Hermione se fue refunfuñando sin despedirse si quiera.

Volviendo a Ginny . Bueno, esta se encontraba  a las seis de la tarda hora inglesa  tirada en la cama poniendo las botas  de chocolate  y claro como no pensando en lo sucedido .

Me dice que me quiere , que soy su persona especial , que se ha sentido mal cuando andaba con otros chicos y que yo soy su razón de sonreír ¡y yo que hago!!!!Me quedó paralizada como una idiota!!!! Genial si mas tonta no puedo ser!!!!

Bueno y ahora que hago porque claro no es tan fácil   decirle que también  le quiero porque primero por la vergüenza pero dejando eso a parte  también esta el lugar!!! Porque no puedo plantarme delante de él en medio del gran comedor y decirle Harry tu también eres especial para mí ,no me dejes!! Vamos ni LOCA!!!!!

¿??????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Courtney Brooks  , compañera de cuarto de Ginny , muy popular entre los chicos de su curso comenzando a serlo también en cursos superiores y contando con unas de las notas mas buenas de su curso , paseaba tranquilamente por una de los montones de pasillos que tiene Hogwarts  cuando choco con alguien (aquí todo el mundo choca!!).

- Oh lo siento, iba distraída – dijo la chica disculpándose.

- Ya se nota que ibas distraída – contesto despreciativamente el chico con el que había chocado.

-   Si bueno, gracias por disculparte tu también – contesto bastante enojada .

- De nada –contesto sarcásticamente el chico – Tenia razón  Arnold ,si señor.

- Perdona- pregunto desconcertada ella.

- Nada una cosa que me dijo Arnold Mattews sobre ti – contesto él sin abandonar ese tono arrogante típico en su voz.

- Que cosa?- pregunto cabreandose.

- Oh , nada importante . Cosas de chicos.

I se fue .

- Uchhhh ¡ no soporto ese chico!!! 

FIN 

Gracias a todos los que leias de nuevo este fic espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capi  que es mas largo y además he introducido nuevos personajes!!!  Subiré muy pronto el próximo capi ya que lo voy a empezar ahora mismo pero reviews plis!!!!!!!! 

Y ahora además contestare los reviews del segundo capi:

Mep1: Bueno gracias por decirme que esta excelente ¡eso anima!! Jiji Bueno en lo de actualizar pronto no cumplí pero prometo que a partir de ahora lo haré por lo menos los próximos tres capítulos porque ya tengo algunas ideas.

Pao bloom: Bueno en lo de continuarlo , si lo he hecho pero digamos que no al día siguiente!! Y en lo de si  ginny quiere o no harry bueno si lees este 3 capitulo lo veras pero puede que cambie de opinión.

Rakshah: Aquest capitul és mes llarg !! jiji I bueno gracies per llegirte aquesta historia ya que a tu no t"agraden els ginny – harry pero epa que era introduire mes personages i potser ella i en harry perdran una mica de protagonisme pero encara no ho tinc clar.

Kmila: Respecto a lo que siente ginny en este capi se ve pero no te confies siempre puede a ver cambios. Y gracias por decir que esta bien .

Shashira: Tienes razón ha de sufrir un poco !! con todo lo que paso ella !! bueno por ahora ella aún  no le ha contestado nada.

Ginny Potter: Primero: gracias por apoyarme y en segundo lugar me estoy pensando lo que dijiste de harry argentino.

Bueno escribeme a mi hotmail o a yahoo: merce_tinto@yahoo.com y lo hablamos.

Luthien: Hola!! Camila de santiango!! Jaja bueno como ves lo he continuado tarde pero lo he hecho ¡! Espero que lo sigas leyendo.

Bere Radcliffe: Me alegra que te guste !!  Bueno aquí esta la continuación y el proximo capi muy pronto!! A por cierto y aunque en este capi parece que no lo va a rechazar por tanto que le dira que sí ... aún no tengo claro que pasara!!

Ginny142003: Bueno que agradable sorpresa!! Recibir un review de la reina de los fics ginny-harry!!!!! Bueno con tu esta bastante bien me conformo. Espero que sigas leyendo. 


	4. Encuentros Mil

Amores Tiernos Capitulo 4: Encuentros mil 

Ginny se levanto de muy buen humor esa mañana, faltaban 5 días para navidad ( desde la declaración de harry habian pasado 2 semanas) y había decido actuar ya con el asunto de harry.

- Ya basta!!Ahora me voy a poner guapa, bajare a desayunar mirare directamente a harry mientras lo haga y después tengo que conseguir pillarlo solo porque no puede ser!! Tenemos que hablar!!

- Exacto!! Y que es lo que te llevo diciendo yo todos los  días? Em, ... espera....ya se !! Hablar de una vez con él!!-le comunico exasperada su compañera.

- Ya lo se Courtney pero lo importante es que ahora me he decido a hacerlo!!

En las últimas semanas se habían hecho muy amigas y Ginny le había contado lo pasado.

- ¡Si! Ya era hora- exclamo esta. 

- Bueno me ayudas? tengo que estar estupenda!!- pregunto ginny.

- ¡Claro  !! ¡como no! los vas a dejar boquiabiertos!!- exclamo ilusionada Courtney.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Harry se encontraba en el gran comedor conversando con Ron y Hermione .

-¿ Y como van Harry los entrenamientos con el equipo? – pregunto Hermione.

- Pues bien, hay mas responsabilidad y tengo que ser yo el que idee las tácticas pero George y Fred me ayudan mucho – respondiendo este con sencillez.

- Ah, harry acuérdate que mañana a las 7 hemos quedado en la sala común para idear tácticas para el siguiente partido – agrego Ron.

- Si, Ron ¿ Cuantos veces me los recordado ya?

- Oye, es que hace unas semanas que entre que vas ajetreado con las practicas de quiddicht, estudiar y además estas algo distraído cada vez que quedamos no te acuerdas!!!- contesto molesto Ron.

- Mira quien habla!! Mister olvidarse que ha quedado.-le espeto Hermione que aún estaba molesta porque no acudió a su cita para estudiar.

- Joder!! Hermione aún esta con eso?   - Exclamo Ron.

- Ni joder ni mierdas!!!Vaya morro que tienes!!- grito Hermione.

- Vale,chicos paz y amor – intervino Harry antes de que se matasen- podemos hoy tener un desayuno tranquilo?

Los dos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. 

- Bueno ¿Contra quien será  el partido?- pregunto Hermione.

- Contra Ravenclaw – contesto Harry.

- Si y han mejorado bastante – agrego Ron – además ahora la nueva capitana es Cho Chang.

Harry iba a decir algo pero de pronto callo al ver a Ginny que acababa de entrar al comedor  y ahora hablaba con Joe Foster  un chico dos años mayor que ella  de la casa Ravenclaw y que Harry reconoció como el nuevo bateador del equipo de esa casa. 

Ella esta muy bonita!! Normalmente ya lo es pero hoy aún más!!- pensó Harry – además esa blusa con esa falda( mini) le queda genial... Ups se acerca.

Tu que crees Harry? – le preguntó Ron que había seguido hablando sin darse cuenta  de que su amigo ya no lo he escuchaba.

- Emmm  ...Si claro lo que tu digas – contesto rápido Harry antes de que Ginny se sentara justo delante suyo.

- Hola chicos ¿Qué tal?- pregunto ella inocentemente.

- Bien, muy ajetreados ya sabes mucho trabajo con los timos – contesto Hermione.

- Si, ya entiendo yo también voy todo el día estudiando – contesto amablemente ella pero no mirando a hermione sino a Harry. 

- Bueno chicos yo me voy tengo clases de historia de la magia ancestral- dijo de pronto Ron –

- Si yo también – dijo Hermione-Hasta luego Harry, bye Ginny.

- Bye Hermione – Dijo Ginny sonriendo .

- Luego me pasare por la biblioteca, hermi- dijo harry sin quitar la vista de Ginny.

- Vale, nos vemos .

Y ella y Ron se fueron hacia su clase.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Courtney caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo hacia su clase de historia de la magia.

- Courtney! Courtney! – la llamó Ashton Miller una especie de Neville pero de su curso.

- Dime?

- Puedo hablar contigo un momento? 

- Si, claro

- Nada , solo quería preguntarte si después podrías ayudarme con unos deberes  de pociones- contesto él rápidamente- como tu sabes mucho de pociones.

- Jeje bueno, tampoco es que sepa mucho- contesto ella divertida.

- Si pero has sacado buena nota no?

- Si, en este trimestre creo que voy a sacar un excelente- dijo pensativa- creo que podré ayudarte.

- Estupendo !! Nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 7h00 de la tarde?

- Si, a las siete va bien.

-  Hasta luego – dijo Ashton

- Hasta luego, Miller.

Después de esto Courtney continuó caminando hasta que alguien  dijo:

- Vaya, Brooks no sabia que ahora te relacionabas con la mugre.

- ¿Perdona?- dijo esta dándose la vuelta y por tanto viendo ( después de haber hablado) quien había dicho eso.

Mierda!!! Esa Persona definitivamente no le gustaba.

- Nada, solo decía que pensaba que la Gran Courtney Brooks no se juntaba con tipos como ese- dijo sarcástico.

- A que te refieres con tipos como ese?- dijo Courtney molesta.

- Ya sabes gentuza-contesto él ( es un chico).

- Pues que sepas que la GRAN COURTNEY SE MEZCLA CON QUIEN QUIERE Y NO TIENE PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES!!

- Vaya !!! No hace falta que te pongas así. Que fiera!!! – dijo él divertido- aunque me gustan las fieras.

- Que pena!! a mi no me gustan los capullos creídos .- contestó ella y luego se fue hacia su clase.    ( por si no se acuerdan iba  hacia su clase antes de encontrarse con Ashton Miller).

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Volvemos al comedor:

Harry aún seguía mirando a ginny anonadado ( vamos atontado) y esta se divertía pero al final decidio sacarlo de su trance.

Tengo algo en la cara- pregunto divertida

Que? – despertó harry

Solo preguntaba si tengo algo en la cara- contestó ella- como me miras tanto.

Ah!! Si lo siento... es que... estaba pensando y bueno – contesto él nervioso( bueno si eso se puede considerar una respuesta!).

No pasa nada, no hace falta que te pongas nervioso.

   ¿Yo? Yo no me he puesto – dijo haciéndose el macho- yo solo...

Tu solo...¡te has puesto nervioso!! – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

¡No!! ¡Yo no!!- contesto alterado- he bueno, si, em bueno..

Este Harry me encantaría continuar esta divertida conversación pero me tengo que ir- dicho esto Ginny se levanto y se fue.

Joder!! Acabo de hacer el mayor ridículo de mi vida – pensó frustrado Harry!! ¡¡ESTUPIDO!! ¡IDIOTA!!¡TONTO MAS QUE TONTOOOOOOO!!

Haber ¡y ahora que hago!! Ya se... cuando salga de su clase de...bueno de la clase que tenga (que por cierto es algo que tengo que averiguar) la estaré esperando y bueno le dije que ya hablaríamos para saber su respuesta pues mira ese será el momento!!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

-¡Courtney!! ¡Courtney!!- la llamaba Ginny.

-¿Dime?- contesto esta despistada- ¡a eres tu!! Hola Gin, que ¿como te ha ido con Harry? 

-Bueno, ha sido divertido-contesto esta sonriendo.

-¿Como que divertido?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Bueno yo...- y se lo contó todo a Courtney.

-Ahora pienso que no debería haber sido mala con él- dijo Ginny preocupada.

-¡No digas tonterías tonterías ginny!!- exclamo su amiga- tu no has sido mala, por favor, ¿Que hará? se pondrá a llorar porque le has puesto nervioso y ha hecho un poco el ridículo?

- Mucho.

- ¿Que?

- Que ha hecho mucho el ridículo...jaja si lo hubieras visto ¡No daba pie con bola!!

-  Bueno da igual, y cuando hablaras sobre tu ya sabes que con él? 

- No lo se pero será pronto-contesto firmemente ginny.

- Eso espero.

- Vale, cambiando de tema ¿quedamos por la tarde después de clases?

- Em, no lo siento Ginny pero es que tengo que ayudar a Asthon  con pociones.

- Oh!! Haciendo buenas acciones Courtney?

- Ja ja muy graciosa!! Que querías que le dijera el pobre me lo ha venido a preguntar todo esperanzado ya sabes que Snape es muy duro con él... no me he podido resistir.

- ¡Esta es mi amiga!!

- Si pero mira como me lo paga el destino!! Después de hablar con Asthon me he cruzado con ese idiota con el que choque el otro día!! Como se llamaba...

- Ya me lo contaras luego ahora me tengo que ir – dijo apresuradamente Ginny- hasta luego Courtney.

- Hasta luego, Ginny.

Fin del capitulo Cuarto.

¡Bueno este ha sido el 4!!! Dije que lo subiría rápido y bueno creo que he cumplido!!

Parece que Ginny va a hacer esperar a  Harry ... Bueno ella ha esperado mucho tiempo ahora le toca a él!!

Respuesta alos reviews:

Lore: Bueno gracias por leerlo y dejar review.

Tabatas: Fue un placer leer el tuyo y como ya ves lo he continuado.

Beckam7: jeje es estupendo que te haya gustado mi fic un montón, aquí tienes la continuación que espero que hayas disfrutado igual!!

Maria Potter Wesley: Encantada de que leas mi historia, yo como ya sabes seguiré leyendo las tuyas.

Nia 88:En este capi ya han hablado!! Pero ginny aún no le ha dicho lo que pediste pero tranquila todo llegara... o no.

Pao Bloom:Me alegra saber que aún sigues mi fic y que te gusta!! Respecto a Embrujados bueno yo no he dicho que lo vaya a dejar seguro... no se, al igual si lo continuo.


	5. ¡¡Hago sufrir a Harry Potter por mí!

Amores Tiernos

Gracias por los reviews del 4 capitulo y sobretodo gracias a ti pao bloom que parece que te encuentro en todos mis fics!! Ahí van las respuestas a los reviews:

**Tabatas**: Bueno lo de continuarlo pronto… ha sido que no pero  es que era el 2 trimestre y luego se me junto con el 3 y ahí ¡¡ya no podía con nada mas!!  Pero ahora ya esta vacaciones  por tanto me temo que me tendréis que aguantar mas seguido.

**Bere Radcliffe**: ¡¡Que tal!! Bueno no recuerdo si al final fui a leer tu nuevo fic sino no te preocupes ya lo haré y como me dijiste te voy a escribirte para avisarte del nuevo capi.

**Pao Bloom**: Gracias Pao!! La verdad es que me encanta encontrarte en todos mis capis, eres una lectora lo que se dice fiel!! Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**MENSAJE**: PORFAVOR GENTE SI OS GUSTA DECIRME ALGO PORQUE  EN EL 4 CAPITULO SOLO RECIBI 3 REVIEWS Y ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE MAS GENTE LO LEYO Y ¡¡SI NO OS GUSTO DECIDMELO POR DIOS!!¡¡ A LO MEJOR LO PUEDO MEJORAR!!!!!!

Capitulo 5: ¡¡Hago Sufrir a Harry Potter por mí!!

Harry iba hacia sus clases cuando de repente vio a una chica delgada, que media aproximadamente 1,67, de cabellos ondulados castaños claro, ojos  también castaños y de tez blanca.

_Esa chica no es una compañera de ginny? _Pensó Harry.

_Creo que sí, le podría preguntar que clase tienen antes de comer._

I con esos pensamientos se acerco a la chica.

- Perdona, eres compañera de Ginny Weasley? ¿No?

- Si- respondió ella.

- Eh, ejem bueno yo soy Harry Potter.

- Ya lo sé, pero…¡¡encantada de conocerte!! Yo soy Courtney Brooks.

- A… ¿Tu eres de Gryffindor verdad?

- Si,…oye tienes que decirme algo en concreto, lo digo porque tendría que ir a mi clase.

- No, no nada importante vete  a tu clase- medio tartamudeo Harry.

- Vale, chao – I cuando Courtney ya se dirigía hacia su clase, Harry la volvió a llamar.

- Oye, solo una cosa t

- ¿Si? – Pregunto Courtney un poco asqueada.

_Venga harry tu puedes…_

- ¿Que clases tenéis los de vuestro curso antes de comer?

 __

_ALELUYA  ALELUYA  ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALELUYA!!!!!!!!!!_

- Pues adivinación, por que lo preguntas?

- O, por nada es que quería hablar con Colin.

- A claro con Colin- Dijo Court divertida, sabiendo perfectamente con quien quería hablar.

I como lo quería ayudar le dijo:

- Pero, por si te interesa hay gente de nuestro curso que hace piedras románicas en vez de adivinación.

_¡¡MIERDA si Ginny hace esta asignatura y no adivinación!!_

_Courtney _interrumpiendo sus pensamientos (que por cierto creía adivinar) le dio la respuesta.

- Ginny, por ejemplo va en esa clase.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Aha, gracias- dijo súper mega agradecido Harry. Y pensó:

_¡!!COURTNEY¡¡¡ ¡!!!COURTNEY¡¡¡ ¡!!COURTNEYYYYYYYYYY¡¡¡ _

Y otra vez interrumpiendo pensamientos…

- De nada, bueno me voy que ahora si que llegó tarde.

I se fue.

Luego Harry miro su reloj y también se fue corriendo hacia clase.

3 horas después en la clase de Historia de la magia.

 - Ginny – murmuro Courtney a su compañera.

- Ginny? Ginny!!! – insisti

- ¡¡Despierta!! ¡¡De una vez!!

.- ¿Qué quieres?- contesto la otra miedo dormida.

- A nada solo contarte una cosa de Harry pero ya veo que no te importa…

- De Harry?- preguntó esta interesada.

- Si, harry…pero no es nada importante y además

- OH!!venga cuéntamelo, ya sabes que me interesa.

- Pues no lo parece… a ver di: "me interesa lo que tengas que contarme o gran Courtney".

- OH! Vamos Courtney!!-contesto

- Dilo- dijo Courtney – venga dilo.

- Esta bien – dijo resignada Ginny- Me interesa lo que tengas que decirme o Gran Courtney.

- Mas fuerte no te oído-dijo Court maliciosamente.

- Digo que me interesa.

- Que ¿Qué? … es que no te oigo

- Me interesa- volvió a decir Ginny  comenzando a perder los nervios.

- ¿Como?- insistió la otra.

- ¡¡¡JODER ¡!!! ¡¡¡QUE ME INTERESA!!!- grito irritada Gin.

- Uy, no hace falta que grites tanto no soy sorda- le dijo riendo Court.

Ginny iba a contestar algo muy feo pero una voz masculina la interrumpió.

- ¿Tiene algún problema señorita Weasley?- pregunto con cara de pocos amigos el profesor Bins.

- No nada, profesor- contesto totalmente avergonzada.

- ¡¡Pues entonces haga el favor de no gritar en mi clase!!

- Si, profesor- dijo Ginny i a continuación le dedico una "amigable" mirada a su amiga. (o sea a Courtney).

- Bueno esto es todo por hoy, hasta mañana.- dijo el profesor Bins.

En los pasillos:

Gin, no te enfades – suplico Courtney- solo era broma.

- Jaja que gracia me estoy partiendo de risa- contesto la otra irónicamente.

- Ya veo que te lo has tomado bien- dijo también irónicamente Court- Pero una cosa te digo lo de Harry si que era cierto.

- Bueno, pues dímelo pero sin tonterías, que nos conocemos.

- Vaaaale, pues mira que me lo encontrado por la mañana después de hablar contigo y …

Courtney iba decirle que harry había preguntado que clase tenía a última hora seguramente para irla a buscar y hablar con ella pero de pronto se paró y decidió que sería mejor no decírselo por si se le ocurría intentar evitarle, dejaría que fuese una sorpresa.

- Y ¿que?- pregunto ginny intrigada.

- OH, nada  que … que..

- ¡¡QUE!!

- Nada, es un poco atolondrado a veces…Yo  yo soy Harry Potteter.

- ¡¡Que mala  eres!!  ¡Pobre Harry!

- Si, mira quien habla y tu en el desayuno ¿eh?- le dijo muy maliciosamente Court- Señorita hago sufrir a Harry Potter por mí!!

- ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Guarra!!- le espetó bromeando Ginny- No es que yo le quiera hacer sufrir es que no se que decirle ni como, y tengo miedo…y…¡¡es que además nunca esta solo!!

- Yo de eso no preocuparía,  ya te encontrara él- dijo Courtney pensando en la conversación de la mañana.

- Si tú lo dices…

Una hora media después: (bueno digamos que por la mañana tiene unas 4 horas i media de clase).

Muy bien señores esto todo por hoy les veo el próximo día- dijo la nueva i joven profesora de piedras románicas.

- Hasta mañana profesora Gold- dijeron algunos.

-Profesora – gritó Colin

- Si, Colin- contesto esta amablemente.

- Es que hay una cosa de los ejercicios que nos ha puesto que no entiendo.

- Veras Colin es que ahora tengo que irme, tu haz los ejercicios y el próximo día ya veremos que problema hay. ¿OK?

- De acuerdo- dijo colin un poco decepcionado.

- ¿Que te ha dicho?- preguntó Ginny que de repente apareció a su lado.

-  Que haga los ejercicios y que mañana ya veremos  que es lo que no entiendo.

- A, bueno, ¿entonces porque pones esa cara?

- Joder Ginny, por que "si Colin querido haz los ejercicios y ya miraremos que pasa"- dijo imitando la voz de la profe -  Claro que mirara que no entiendo pero después de haberme puesto  un cero por tenerlos mal hechos.

- Cabe esa posibilidad pero no tiene porque, si tu ya la has avisado hoy mañana cuando se los presentes ella ya sabrá que de verdad no lo entiendes y que no es una excusa para no hacerlos o que te has equivocado en el ejercicio o …ya sabes. – dijo Ginny.

- Vamos Ginny, sabes perfectamente que esta profesora por muy joven y simpática que pueda ser; en las clases y sobretodo en el tema deberes no pasa ni una!! Si tu misma la llamas "La tigresa Gold" – dijo colin medio triste- que por cierto vaya sobrenombre más cutre Ginny.

- Oye¡¡ me rió yo te tus sobrenombres!!- dijo esta haciéndose la ofendida.

- No te ofendas mi lady, creo que "La tigresa Gold" es el sobrenombre mas bonito que he escuchado nunca- dijo Colin con reverencia incluida.

- Payaso- le dijo ginny riendo y cuando paro de reír  es de decir un rato después , añadió- Si quieres Colin ya te ayudo yo con los deberes , concretamente esto que estamos haciendo ahora me sale de perlas.

- Estupendo, Gin eras la mejor- contestó agradecido el chico.

- Vale pues nos vemos mañana antes de comer, no es muy largo lo haremos en un momento.

- Estupendo, entonces quedamos a la 1h30 en la biblioteca.- dijo Colin cogiendo sus cosas para irse-  ahora me voy que quedado.

- Uy, ya me contaras… ¡¡chico malo!!-

- Ni te lo imaginas Gin soy una fiera- dijo secando pecho Colin- bueno me voy preciosa.

- Bye, mi fiera.

Mientras tanto  la clase de Harry Criaturas mágicas ya se había acabado y se dirigía a la clase de piedras románicas, para poder hablar de una vez con Ginny.

_Espero que aún siga en la clase o cerca porque me he tardado un poco. _Pensaba el chico mientras caminaba hacia su destino.

Pero de pronto la vio saliendo de la clase.

_Ahí esta, bien no me ha visto no quiero que se huya de mí tengo que hablar con ella ya, mierda pero como lo hago esto esta lleno de gente… un momento se va hacia el pasillo noreste, ahí no hay nadie uhmmmm¡¡ perfecto!! _I se dispuso a seguirla sigilosamente,

Cosa que por cierto hacía muy bien.

 Ginny iba caminando por su pasillo preferido ya que la gente no solía ir por ahí y mucho menos antes de comer. Pero de pronto alguien la cogió por la cintura, ella iba a gritar  pero el individuo fue más rápido y le tapó la boca y como no le cogió la varita para que no pudiera echarle ninguna conjuro. Posteriormente le dijo al odio:

- Shhh, relaxo.

I ginny se desmayo.

Fin del capi!!!!

Espero que os haya gustado, ¡¡aunque harry y ginny no hayan hablado aún!! ¡¡Pero lo harán tranquilos!!

Para el proximo capitulo:

¿Quien sera el chico que se ha encontrado Ginny en el pasillo? ¿Harry? O ¿quizás no?

- ¿Hablaran harry y ginny de una vez?

- ¿Y con Courtney que?

Todo  esto en el 6º capitulo, ¡¡no os lo perdáis!!

Bye

Gin-ynia.

_- _

-

-

-

-

-

-


	6. Quiddicht y secuestros

Amores Tiernos

Capítulo 6: Quiddich y secuestros

¡¡Hola!! ¿Como están? Yo bastante feliz.Lo único que ha interrumpido mi felicidad ha sido ¡¡la maldita regla!!! Hay que dolor...

Antes de leías el 6º capitulo tengo que aclarar varias cosas sobre este fic:

- Primero: Cuando comencé este fic no había leído aún el 5 libro paro ahora que ya hace unos meses que lo hice comenzare a poner spoilers así quedáis advertidos si alguien no se lo ha leído...

- Segundo: este fic representa que es el 6 año de Harry y el 5 de Ginny.

- Tercero: en este fic, me centro en el amor no en la guerra que ocurre en el libro original aunque quizás Salgo algo.

- Cuarto: represente que estamos a comienzos de curso ya hace quizás un mes o dos pero es a principios y los equipos de quiddicht aún no se han organizado.

Y eso es todo, sin más dilación ¡¡¡¡6º capitulo!!!!

Ginny se despertó, intento levantarse pero estaba un poco mareada y se volvió a sentar en el sillón donde había recuperado el conocimiento. Pero ¿que pasaba? No entendía que hacia en esa sala y porque se había despertado mareada en ese sillón...pero de golpe recordó.

**Flaixback**

Iba caminando por mi pasillo preferido ya que la gente no suele ir por ahí y mucho menos antes de comer. Pero de pronto alguien me cogió por la cintura, iba a gritar pero el individuo fue más rápido y me tapó la boca y como no me cogió la varita para que no pudiera echarle ninguna conjuro. Posteriormente me dijo al odio:

- Shhh, relaxo.

Y luego debí desmayarme porque no recuerdo nada más.

**Fin del flaixback**

_¡Quien demonios me ha atacado!! ¿Y por que me ha llevado a este sala? _– pensó Ginny pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a su agresor.

-Hola, Ginny

¡¡Tú!!- dijo ginny antes de que alguien le echara un hechizo a este y quedara en el suelo petrificado.

La persona que había hecho el petrificus totalus, la miro y dijo:

-Ginny, cariño tendrías que vigilar más por donde vas y si hay alguien que te sigue. ¡¡ Estar mas alerta!!

Ginny, se quedo alucinando por unos momentos y luego dijo:

-Courtney, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Harry ¿te pasa algo?- este miro a la persona que le había preguntado.

-No, estoy bien Hermione.

¿Seguro? –Dijo mirándole preocupada- pareces triste o preocupado; no sabría cual de las dos decirte.

Bueno, un poco de las dos –contesto Harry sonriéndole.

¿Si? ¿Porque? – dijo Hermione también sonriendo.

- Bueno, es que hoy he estado apunto de hablar con ginny de ...

bueno tú sabes...

Si, ya se y ¿que paso?- pregunto intrigada.

Pues cuando salió de su clase yo la seguí y vi mi oportunidad de hablar con ella cuando entro en el pasillo noreste, pero cuando he llegado ya no estaba.

Como que no estaba- dijo Hermione con cara de no entender nada.

Pues eso Hermy ¡¡que no estaba!!- medio grito Harry.

- Harry, el hecho de que no entienda algo que quiere decir que este sorda así que ¡¡no me grites!!

Lo siento- dijo Harry arrepentido- pero es que he estado tan cerca...

Vamos Harry cualquier día puedes pillarla en la sala común – pero viendo la cara que ponía Harry añadió- o yo podría arreglármelas para quedar con ella a solas y luego podrías aparecer tú.- al decir esto a Harry le apareció una sonrisa en el rostro.

Gracias Hermione ¡¡eres la mejor!!- dijo el muchacho abrazándola.

Harry me encanta que me quieras pero no hace falta que me ahogues – dijo esta intentando zafarse de él, ya que con la emoción este la estaba apretujando demasiado.

Hay, lo siento Hermione- dijo sonrojándose.

-No, pasa nada – dijo esta riendo pero de pronto paro- pero ¿no te parece raro que ginny haya desaparecido?

No creo, puede que haya cogido un atajo o algo.- dijo Harry aún sonriendo por el ofrecimiento de Hermione.

-Si, claro puede ser.

Ginny y Courtney se encontraban andando hacia el gran comedor.

Vamos- dijo Courtney- aún puedes comer algo antes de la clase de la clase de encantamientos.

Aún no me has dicho como sabias que estaba allí.- dijo Ginny seria.

-Bueno, es que...

Courtney no le podía decir que estaba ahí para ver como se encontraba con Harry así que le dijo:

-Es que te venia a recogerte a tu clase para ir juntas al comedor y he visto que entrabas en el pasillo noreste así que te he seguido para hacerte un susto y cuando iba a entrar he visto ese imbecil cogerte.

-Pero has tardado un poco en llegar ¿no?- pregunto Ginny pensativa.

- Ah, si bueno es que me encontré con Todd Doyle..y..

¿Todd Doyle?-dijo ginny intentando recordar quien era ese.

-Si el nuevo capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, ya sabes como Roger Davies acabo el año pasado...

-Que raro no me había enterado de que lo habían hecho capitán.

Ni tu ni nadie – dijo Courtney, ginny la miro sin entender- cuando me lo he encontrado se lo acababan de decir y bueno por eso he tardado porque estaba tan contento y tenias unas ganas de hablar que no he sabido decirle que no.

Ya será eso – dijo ginny sonriendo sabiendo perfectamente que su amiga había aprovechado la oportunidad para coquetear con él.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Hermione, Ron y Harry acaban de salir de su última clase del día.

Por fin – dijo Ron desperezándose- pensé que no iba a acabar nunca.

Si, la verdad es que a mi también se me ha hecho eterna-dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba sus gafas.

Hermione iba a decir algo pero se contuvo y solo los miro detenidamente y luego dijo:

-Bueno, vamos a la sala común.

Si, venga vamos.- dijeron ellos a la vez.

Cuando llegaron había un montón de gente mirando el tablón de anuncios.

-¿Que hay alguna excursión a Hogsmeade o algo así? – pregunto Harry.

No lo se- dijo Ron – ¿Y tu Hermione?

No, pero ahora lo descubriremos –una vez dicho esto empezo a hacerse paso entre los alumnos.

Paso, paso, paso a los perfectos – decía con una vez monótona.

Cuando llego donde Parvaty le pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

¿No, lo sabéis? -dijo con voz sorprendida mientras los miraba con cara de ¿en que mundo viven estos?

Si lo supiéramos ¿te lo habríamos preguntando?- dijo Ron impacientándose.

-No, supongo que no...

Entonces, di que pasa- dijo Hermione en tono autoritario.

Ya han puesto la data de las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quiddicht. – dijo mirando el tablón.

_!!!!! Ostras¡¡¡¡¡¡ las pruebas se me habían olvidado con todo lo de Ginny _– se dijo Harry y al mirar a Ron se de cuenta de que ha este tampoco se había acordado.

¿Y que día son?- pregunto Hermione al ver que los dos chicos se habían quedado como pasmadotes pensando y no reaccionaban.

Pues este viernes- dijo Parvaty.

Gracias, Parvaty- dijo Hermy mientras arrastraba a un Harry y un Ron aún pensativos hacia un lugar tranquilo.

Cuando al final despertaron Ron pregunto que día eran las pruebas.

Bueno, si hubieras escuchado cuando se lo pregunte a Parvaty; lo sabrías. - dijo Hermione medio molesta.

Pero antes de que Ron pudiera contestar y se pusieran a pelear, harry intervino.

-Por favor, Hermione deberíamos haber escuchado pero es que con tanto ruido y la sorpresa de las pruebas que por lo menos yo no me lo esperaba y además...

VALE- dijo Hermione- no hace falte que continúes Harry no quiero pasarme la tarde escuchado todas las razones por las cuales no has podido escuchar la respuesta de Parvaty.

Y después de respirar hondo dijo:

- Son este viernes.

- ¿Este viernes? Tan pronto- dijo Ron como asustado.

- Bueno es que tampoco no puede esperar hasta navidad para hacerlas Ron ya llevamos como un mes y medio en las clases- dijo harry ya iba añadir algo para antes de que pudiera hacerlo la profesora McGonagall apareció por detrás y le pidió que se reuniese con ella en su despacho.

- Si, profesora ahora vengo – dijo harry mientras se preguntaba que había hecho ahora para que la profesora lo llamara.

- Chicos, os veo luego – les dijo a Ron y Hermione y luego salió de la sala común.

Cuando llegó al despacho de McGonagall ella le estaba esperando sentada, tomando un té.

- Si no has mucha molestia me gustaría que me dijera para que me ha llamado – dijo Harry después de estar un rato esperando que la profesora se acabara su bebida.

Claro, Potter – dijo amablemente- pero antes le apetece algo de beber.

- No, gracias.

-Bien, siéntese Potter – le dijo indicando con la mano un sillón rojo.

Harry así lo hizo.

-El motivo por el que le he llamado es que como bien sabe usted las pruebas de quiddich se harán este viernes y bueno a mi parecer antes de comenzar a incorporar nuevos jugadores al equipo teníamos que elegir al nuevo capitán.- se quedo un momento en silencio en el cual a Harry le pareció ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios y luego añadió- Y usted Señor Potter ha sido el elegido.

!!Yo¡¡ ¿en serio?- dijo Harry sorprendido.

Si, usted señor Potter y espero que ponga esfuerzo en ello...No me gustaría tener que entregar la copa de quiddich a otra casa.- dijo la profesora sonriéndole.

- ¡¡No la decepcionare!!

Eso espero Potter, eso espero – y luego de hacer desaparecer su taza de té, le dijo- ya puede retirarse.

Y dicho esto Harry salió corriendo hacia la sala común.

Entretanto Ginny acababa de llegar a la sala común y de saber que las pruebas eran ese viernes.

¡¡Este viernes!! No puede ser...¡¡aún no he practicado ni una sola vez!!

Tranquila Ginny – dijo Hermione en tono conciliador- aun tienes toda la semana para practicar.

Pero hoy ya no puedo con la cual me quedan tres tardes y seguramente¡¡ el campo estará llena de gente practicando!!- dijo apenada gin.

Bueno pero seguro que habrá lugares mas apartados para practicar y además si eres buena igualmente te saldrá bien.

Es verdad hermanita – intervino Ron- el año pasado bien que te cogieron para sustituir a Harry.

Si en eso tienes razón además lo de cazadora se me da mejor- dijo con esperanza.

Y en ese momento entro Harry con gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Que pasa? – Preguntó Ron- ¿Snape se ha muerto?

-¡Ron! – le regaño Hermione.

- Hay, es que como viene tan contento...

Ron tiene razón eso seria una grata sorpresa pero lo que tengo que deciros es algo mejor – dijo Harry aún sonriente.

Pues di – dijo Ron mirándolo- que es esa cosa tan importante.

¡¡¡Me han hecho capitán del equipo de Gryffindor!!! – dijo saltando Harry.

¡¡¡Felicidades!!!- dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

Si, amigo ¡¡Felicidades!! –dijo también abrazándole Ron.

¿Y tú Ginny no felicitas a harry?- le pregunto Ron de repente.

Harry que no sabia dado cuenta (con la emoción) de que Ginny estaba ahí dio un respingo. Y Gin por su parte se sonrojo.

Hem... si...felicidades Harry te lo mereces. – dijo con nerviosismo.

Gracias Ginny –dijo un Harry también nervioso.

En ese momento Parvaty, se acerco y pregunto que porque lo felicitaban.

Lo han hecho capitán del equipo – dijo Ron orgulloso de su amigo.

¿En serio? – Dijo Parvaty e inmediatamente después de la afirmación que le hizo harry se giro y vocifero-¡¡A HARRY LO HAN HECHO CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDICH!!!

Y todo el mundo en la sala se giro para mirarlos; algunos comenzaron a murmurar, otros se levantaron para felicitarle y varios simplemente continuaron haciendo lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

Harry se sentía alabado por toda la gente que le felicitaba, les sonreía a todos dándoles las gracias por su apoyo pero lo que realmente tenía en la cabeza era esa pequeña pelirroja que lo había felicitado y que al saberlo todo el mundo se había retirado en un rincón de la sala para leer.

Y en cuanto pudo se despidió de todos y se dirigió hacia la chica con cabellos color sangre que tanto lo perturbaba.

-Hola, Gin.- le dijo mientras se sentaba en la butaca de al lado.

La chica levanto la cabeza de su libro para ver al chico de ojos color verde penetrante mirándola intensamente.

Hola, harry- le dijo cerrando su libro.

Luego se produjo un incomodo silencio que la chica zanjó preguntándole como sentía siendo el capitán.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me sorprendió cuando la profesora me lo comunicó.

¿Te sorprendió?- dijo Ginny mirándolo incrédula- pues yo creo que era evidente que te elegirían.

¿Por que?

A ver – dijo la chica cruzando las piernas – primero, el capitán solo pueden elegirlo entre los tres que quedáis en el equipo no pueden poner a un novato, en segundo lugar en ese aspecto Ron queda descartado porque entro el año pasado y además no lo hizo muy bien en toda la temporada exceptuando el partido final y los capitanes deben ser buenos jugadores todo el año y para finalizar podría haber resultado elegida Katie Bell si no fuera porque tu eres mejor jugador.

Harry se la quedo mirando un rato medio alucinado.

Deberías plantearte ser política – dijo en cuanto dejo de mirarla embobado.

Si, bueno me gusta exponer mis ideas – dijo y luego sonrió, una sonrisa preciosa según Harry. Se quedaron mirando por unos momentos y posteriormente ella volvió a hablar.

-Harry, ahora como entrenador tienes la responsabilidad de escoger (junto a Ron y Katie, pero tu tienes mayor poder) de elegir a los nuevos.

- Pues si y además este año hay muchos puesto libres.

-Te parecerá una tontería pero yo voy a presentar como cazadora.

No es en absoluto una tontería – dijo mirándola dulcemente- ¡¡el año pasando ganamos gracias a ti!!

-Ya lo sé pero habrá tanta gente que se presentara ...

-¿Y eso que importa?

-Además no he practicado nada...

Si quieres podemos quedar para practicar los dos a sí te ayudaría.- dijo Harry un esperanzado (ya saben por el hecho de estar a solas con ella).

Ginny lo miró pensantiva, era una muy buena oportunidad para estar con él. Pero...

No, será mejor que no.- luego se levanto – me voy mi habitación...ya nos veremos.

Y se dirigió a las escaleras en dirección a los cuartos de las chicas.

Esa tarde Harry no pudo hacer nada.Lo único en que pensaba es que al parecer la chica dueña de su corazón no tenia interés en estar con él.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado como también espero sus reviews.

Y también dar las gracias a la gente que me ha dejado review.

y SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO ESQUE MI ORDENADOR SE PUSO MALO Y ELIMINO EL CAPI!! PERO AL FINAL LO ENCONTRE!!!

-En el próximo capitulo:

¿Elegirán a Ginny?

¿Hablaran ella y harry de una vez por todas?( digo sobre sus sentimientos)

¿se encontrara de nuevo Courtney al chico que le cae tan mal?

Las debidas respuestas a estas preguntas en el próximo capitulo titulado: "Las pruebas de Quiddich".

Gracias a Bere Radcliffe, Ginny Potter W, Aseneth Potter Weasley, Fleur20, Violet-potter, Luthien y Luadica.

Bye

Gin-ynia

-


End file.
